


hands

by zeninclan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Sasha Blouse/Niccolo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeninclan/pseuds/zeninclan
Summary: NSFW jealous eren inspired by @original.don on tik tok
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW  
> IB: @Original.don on tik tok  
> For best experience, play
> 
> 1\. The Less I know the Better by Tame Impala   
> 2\. Highest in the Room by Travis Scott   
> 3.This could be us by Rae Sremmurd  
> 4.All I need by lloyd

The bitter cinnamon taste of Fireball prickled the back of your throat as you took another shot- your third one of the night- the familiar warm burning feeling finding its way through your chest before slowly subsiding. 

"LETS GOOO!" Sasha yelled, placing her glass down next to yours. It was Haloween night, your favorite day of the year. The two of you and your other best friend, Historia, had gone to a huge party at a frat on campus. There was nothing better than dressing up with your friends and getting drunk on a stomach full of candy. 

You looked up at the smiling brunette as she pulled you into a hug, the green fabric of her Buttercup costume pressing against your own. The three of you had dressed up as the Powerpuff Girls, Historia wearing an all blue outfit and pigtails for Bubbles, and you going as Blossom. 

The pinkish-red tank top and snug skirt you had on complimented your skin tone perfectly, along with your hair tied with a wide red bow. The costumes were a last minute idea, but turned out pretty cute. 

"Eren's gonna flip when he sees you!" Historia smiled. "Maybe he'll realize what he's been missing out on these past two weeks."

You flashed her a smile, pushing yourself up on the kitchen counter to sit down. The cold surface pressed against your bare thighs which were only covered by a pair of fishnet tights. 

You and Eren Jaeger, your ex boyfriend, had been on and off since your freshman year. Most of your fall-outs were a result of how overly possessive he was, the last time being about an argument over what you were wearing. Regardless, the two of you always found your way back to each other. 

"I don't know," you admitted, turning to Historia. "Maybe it's time I stay away from him for once. When I said we were over this time I meant it."

"That's what you always say Y/N. Oh, i'm soooo done with him. For real this time," Sasha teased, clasping her hands together in front of her face and raising her voice to mock you. 

"Yeah whatever," you replied, lightly punching her in the arm. "Not everyone has it so easy like you and Niccolo." She gasped at you in fake disgust. 

"We do not, the other day I was trying to study and he brought me eggs and waffles from his culinary class! I didn't even get any work done," she said, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Sash, your boyfriend bringing you breakfast is not a bad thing," Historia laughed. "And Y/N, if you want to move past Eren, maybe you should try talking to someone else." She gestured out to the large crowd outside the kitchen. 

"I don't know," you said, reaching over her to grab a bag of chips. "Is hooking up with someone else I don't even know really the best idea tonight?"

You opened the bag, looking over at her tentatively. 

"Look, all I'm saying is that there are plenty of fish in the sea, and if you want to get Eren off your mind maybe try talking to someone here. That's how I met Ymir," she reassured. 

You refrained from sighing. Just like Sasha and Niccolo, Ymir and Historia's relationship had been smooth sailing since they started dating. You felt like you were the only one who was having boy/girl problems. As much as Eren pissed you off sometimes, he was sweet when he wanted to be. He had a boyish charm about him that couldn't be replaced, and his looks didn't help your infactuation with him either. 

The way he wore his brown hair pulled back into a low bun , causing a few shorter pieces in the front and back to fall out and frame his chiseled features perfectly. As many times as you tried, you could never push away the memory of his turquoise eyes staring into your own, or how the small silver chain with a key on the end swayed back and forth over you when-

"Y/N," Sasha said, poking you in the arm and pulling you out of your train of thought. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Sorry Sash, I zoned out," you admitted. 

"Come on, we've been sitting in the kitchen for like, forever," she said, hopping down from the counter and pulling you with her. Historia followed behind the two of you as you walked out into the living room. The open space was huge, with a foldable ping pong table decorated by red cups on the left and a mass of people dancing to Travis Scott as the bass echoed through the house. 

Sasha immediately spotted the impending game of beer pong and ran over to the table, dragging you and Historia with her. A blonde and a brunette stood across the green surface, straightening their triangle of cups. They shot eachother a quick glance before looking down at the three of you, who were significantly shorter than them.

Regardless of her non-intimidating appearance, Sasha was a champ at beer pong. She linked her arm in yours, bringing you next to her at the table. "What's the game plan," she asked, pulling you in like you were in a huddle. You laughed at her antics, going along with her. 

"How about you shoot and i'll drink," you suggested. 

Historia stood to the side and watched, and you noticed the blonde guy eyeing her up and down. 

"I'm Reiner, and this is Bert," he said, turning to her. 

"Historia," she smiled. You recognized the two of them from Eren's basketball games as the team's centers, which only made it more satisfying when Sasha beat them in only 5 rounds. The pair stared at your untouched triangle of cups in surprise as Sasha high fived you, smiling and clasping your hands in hers. 

You turned to see Historia laughing as Ymir came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders before the two of them walked off. 

You smiled, feeling like it had turned into the perfect night. 

Or maybe it was just the alcohol talking. 

"YOOOO," the voice of someone who was clearly already drunk yelled. 

A cold gust of air flowed in the house as a group opened the front door. 

It was Connie Springer. 

You watched as his grayish brown hair bobbed over to you and Sasha, your smile quickly fading. You loved Connie, he was close with Sasha and one of your freinds, but you knew if he was here, so was Eren. 

Your eyes flashed to the front door. A honey-brunette walked in, who you recognized from your bio class freshman year. He was tall, and as he walked closer to you you noticed the stubble lining his jawline. 

He adjusted the pair of devil horns in his mullet-like hair before he looked down at you. His golden eyes locked on your your own, and you felt your heart skip a little. 

"Connie! Jean!" Sasha exclaimed, pulling them each onto a hug. You stood to the side as she greeted them before introducing you to them. 

"Y/N, long time no see," Connie said, dapping you up. You smiled, hugging him as his white angel halo began to slip off of his head. 

"Jean right?" you asked, looking up at the taller boy. In his close proximity, you noticed the smell of his cologne on his red crewneck, and the slight redness of his eyes. 

"That's me," he nodded, putting a hand in his pocket and extending the other to you. The two of you stared at eachother for a moment while you shook hands. He smiled down at you as his eyes glazed over your figure. Your skirt fell above your mid thighs, and the combination with the red fabric and black tights made you look amazing. You smiled to yourself as you noticed his staring, before breaking the eye contact that felt like it had lasted much longer than it needed to. 

"You guys need drinks?" Connie asked. 

"No way," Sasha said, placing a hand on his chest. "I can tell you're already drunk enough."

"Am not," he said, attempting to step past her towards the kitchen but only stumbling on his feet. Sasha caught him, and they both broke out into laughter. You and Jean exchanged glances before looking back to the pair. 

"I'm gonna get him some water," Sasha said, turning back to the two of you before pulling him towards the kitchen. You and Jean were left alone. 

You looked over his shoulder to see the door open. 

Your heart dropped as soon as you saw the dark brown hair you knew all too well. 

It was Eren. 

He was alone, although he usually was with Mikasa and Armin. His eyes locked on yours for a split second, and you could feel your stomach turn. 

"Something wrong?" Jean asked, reading the discomfort in your expression. 

"Uh, Yeah," you said, turning your eyes back to him. "Why don't we go wait for them in the other room?" you said, jabbing a thumb over your shoulder. 

He nodded, and the two of you walked into the next room. You sat down on a small couch pressed against the wall, staring out at the sea of people dancing. You and Jean sat there akwardly, not saying anything, and you tried to think of something to spark a conversation. 

"So what's your major?" You managed, turning to him as colorful lights flashed against his skin. 

"Econ. You?" he asked. Your knee touched his as the two of you sat, the fabric of his sweatpants pressing against your skin, and you couldn't help but flash a quick glance at them before answering. 

"Kinesiology," you replied, trying not to shift in your seat. You couldn't deny the fact that Jean was attractive, between his hair and the silver rings that decorated his hands. The akward tension was broken when All I need by Lloyd started playing on the speakers. 

"I love this song!" you said, getting up from your place on the couch and finding your way into the crowd. You shot a glance back at him as you walked. 

Maybe being interested in a guy besides Eren would be a good idea. 

You felt his eyes on you as you swayed your hips back and forth, causing the hem of your skirt to flip up and reveal the tops of your thighs. You got lost in the music, closing your eyes as you ran your hands across your hair. 

You opened your eyes upon feeling a large hand snake around your waist, and looked up to see Jean. The two of you exchanged smiles as his hands formed a soft grip on your hips, moving in sync with you. You turned around, pressing your back to his shoulder and moving closer to him. Raising an arm up, you hooked it back around his shoulder and his neck. 

As the two of you swayed together to the music, you felt a pair of eyes on you as you moved. 

They were Eren's. 

He sat at Jeans previous place on the couch, drinking from a red solo cup as he leaned back. Your eyes met his turquoise ones, but you didn't look away. You watched as his eyebrows furrowed, and his gaze felt like it was going to rip right through you. He was pissed, and you knew it. But you kept staring at him as you continued to dance, Jean's hands sliding up your waist and too the hem of your shirt. 

Eren took one more shot before standing up and wiping off the edges of his mouth, pausing for a few moments and staring at you as his teeth gritted together. You raised your eyebrows at him, and his angry expression softened into a smirk. His gaze never parted you as he left, disappearing into another room. 

The song ended, and you and Jean left for the kitchen to find Connie and Sasha sitting- well laying on the counter and laughing. 

"Jesus Sash," you said, walking over to her. "How much more did you drink?" 

She only responded with laughter before reaching an arm up to fix the strap of your top that had fallen from the dancing. 

"Okay," you sighed, scooping your arms under her's and sitting her up. "I'll take you home, where's Historia?" 

"She went home with 'mir," she grumbled, leaning forward into your shoulder. 

"Okay," you said, patting her on the back. You helped her off the counter, slinging her arm over your shoulder before turning to look at Connie worriedly. 

"I got him," Jean reassured. 

"Thanks." You walked with Sasha out of the door, listening as the music from the party echoed outside. 

"I'm sorry," Sasha mumbled, leaning into you. 

"It's okay, let's just get you home and Ill even make some ramen for you okay?"

"Mkay."

The walk back to your dorm was short, and just as you had layed Sasha down and she began to snore, your phone buzzed. 

It was Eren. 

Quad. 

That was all it said, but you knew exactly what he meant. 

Eren lived in the dorm building across from yours in a quad where most of the boys basketball players stayed. Sasha was on the soccer team and you were her roommate, so most of the people who lived around you played sports. 

Why? you replied, pretending as if you didn't know he was angry. 

To talk. 

You rolled your eyes at his vagueness, but regardless grabbed your key, pulled on a black jacket and left. You hurried across the sidewalk, happy to be greeted by the warm air of Eren's building as you entered. You took the elevator up to the third floor where you knew his dorm was and knocked on the door. He answered almost immediately, wearing grey sweats and a black hoodie. 

"Who are you supposed to be?" You asked, stepping past him into his room. 

"What?" he replied. 

"Your Halloween costume dumbass."

You walked into his room, turning to face him as he closed the door. 

"Not everyone likes dressing up in slutty little costumes like you," he said, walking over to you. You stepped back, looking up at him with an annoyed expression. He had his usual irritating smug look on his face. 

"I thought I told you to stop commenting on what I wear," you replied, staring back up at him. 

He took another step closer to you, making the back of your knees press against the soft material of the blanket on his bed. 

"And I thought I told you I don't like it when you wear that shit."

"We're not together anymore so I don't know why you're so worried about it." 

"Just because i'm not your boyfriend doesn't mean you can let other guys put their hands all over you."

"Are you talking about Jean?" you scoffed, sitting down on his bed to put some distance between the two of you. 

"I could care less about him," he said, placing his knee between your legs where he sat and leaning closer to you. The front pieces of his hair pressed against your forehead, and you stiffened, eyes flickering down to his lips which were centimeters from your own. 

Eren's eyes tracked your gaze, his lips curling into a smile when your face flushed at his proximity to you. 

"I think you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself," he said, his voice taking on a darker tone. 

You froze staring up at him, his eyes piercing your own as you scanned over his features. The way that he looked at you made your skin feel like it was on fire, but you liked it. You knew how to push his buttons, and it was clear they had been pushed at the party. 

"Make me."

You gasped slightly as his hand wrapped around your neck, pushing you back onto the mattress below you. He pressed his lips against yours roughly, his tounge parting your lips to deepen the kiss. You ran your hands through his hair, missing the feeling of his soft brown locks between your fingers. 

He grabbed your wrists from his hair with one hand, breaking the kiss and pinning them above you. 

"I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself," he said, tightening his grip. He pulled his other hand away from your neck, reaching over your face to your hair. A small knot formed in your stomach as you watched him untie the red silk ribbon from your costume. 

He lifted your wrists from the pillows above you and slid the soft fabric behind them, wrapping it around your arms and between your wrists before tying them in place. 

Your eyes widened, flickering up to where he was tying the end of the cloth to the headboard, then back to his face as you tried to move your hands and realized you couldn't. 

"Oh don't look so scared," he cooed, leaning down to place a soft kiss on your lips. "I'm gonna take real good care of you."

He placed rough kisses down your jaw, stopping at your neck suck on the supple skin. His teeth lightly grazed your skin, sending a shiver down your spine. 

He continued down to your collarbone and breasts, pushing your shirt up over your bra. You usually would've tried to cover yourself up, but you couldn't.

The brunette reached around your back to unclip your bra, but paused for a moment. 

"Do you want this?" he asked, making sure it was okay. 

"Yes," you breathed hastily, lifting your back up to make it easier for him. He smiled, unclasping the back and straps of your bra and siding it of before he leaned up for a moment, drinking in the image of you. He leaned back down, lightly kissing your breasts and grasping one in his hand before moving to your nipple. His tongue trailed back and forth against the sensitive bud, making you moan softly as his hair brushed against your chest. 

The sensation made the sensitivity in your whole body increase, when he traced his fingertips down to your torso to your thigh, your breath hitched. His hand slid slowly up your leg, slipping underneath your skirt and taking off your fishnet tights. 

He trailed kisses down your stomach and thighs, fingertips pressing into your skin in tandem with his lips. As he pullled dark marks from the inside of your legs where they met your hip, you pressed your body towards his mouth, letting out soft groans. 

"Eren," you pleaded, the feeling of his lips so close to your sex driving your crazy. 

He smirked up at you, pressing a finger to the dampened material of your underwear and slowly tracing it up and down. 

A soft moan parted your lips, and you pressed your hips to his hand. 

"Be patient," he said, adding another finger and continuing to kiss everywhere but where you wanted him. After what felt like forever, he slipped your underwear to the side, slowly pressing his fingers to your pussy. 

You cursed as he traced his fingertips up and down your slit, the wetness allowing them to glide up and down easily. He applied more pressure, teasing your sensitive bud. "Fuck," you moaned, looking down at him. His eyes pooled with lust as he watched you gasp for with each touch. 

Your head pressed back into your pillow as he slipped a finger inside of you, then added another. The pads of his fingers curled against your walls, hitting the perfect spot. Your back arched, and you desperately wanted to grab his hand and make him speed up, but you couldn't.

His pace was slow and teasing, and your body ached for more. He slowly removed his hand from your sex, hooking a finger underneath your underwear and taking them off. 

"Fuck," Eren muttered to himself, looking up at you. He hovered between your legs, not touching you. You whined and pressed your hips up towards him, desperate for more. "Wait," he said, pinning you back down. He lightly trailed the tip of his tongue up your pussy, watching you struggle.

"Eren, please," you breathed. He obliged, diving deeper. He licked and sucked at your pussy, flicking his tongue lightly back and forth against your clit.

"Holy shit," you moaned.

"You're being pretty loud," he said, crawling back on top of you. He grabbed your previously discarded underwear and balled them up. "We wouldn't want my teammates to hear you, now would we?"

You shook your head, watching as he placed them into your mouth, muffling you. He slid back down between your legs, leaving more kisses down your body as he went. 

You couldn't move, you couldn't talk, all you could do was feel his touches. 

He slung your legs over his shoulders, hooking his arms around the sides of your legs and resting his hands on your stomach.

He picked up where he left off, making you moan into the fabric of your panties and toss your head back against the pillow. He mercilessly sucked on your clit, watching you writhe beneath him. 

Two of his fingers pressed back into you, your walls tightening around them as you neared your orgasm.

Your thighs pressed against the sides of his head, pulling him in closer. Muffled moans filled the room as you grabbed the sheets above your head, trying to find any kind of stability as your orgasm washed over you. You closed your eyes, back arching against the bed as you came.

Eren looked up at you with half-lidded eyes, watching you, his tongue cleaning up the wave of wetness from your orgasm. He gently kissed the inside of your thighs as you caught your breath and sat up to wipe his mouth off with the back of his hand. He hovered over you as he licked and sucked his fingers, cleaning them off as the familiar silver chain hung over your face. He removed the gag and untied your wrists, watching as you lay there with your chest heaving up and down.

"Miss me?" he asked, laying down next to you. You turned your head to the side to see his usual boyish smile spread across his face. 

"Maybe," you smiled, pulling your shirt back down and looking at the slight marks on your wrists. 

"Too much?" 

"No, it was perfect," you replied, kissing him on the forehead

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i’m new to writing so any comments r appriciated


End file.
